


Monster

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Heavy Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Darth Malak is reunited with an old friend.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request.

Darth Malak turned slightly as two of his guards dragged their prisoner in and forced the man to his knees with his hands bound behind his back while several others stood ready with their blasters aimed at the man, while one of the guards grabbed the man roughly by the back of the Jedi’s head and pulled it up, causing the man to snarl.

Although his prisoner was older now, into his early 20s, and what was left of his baby fat had thinned into sharp features, the determined dark green eyes and resilient look hadn’t changed at all. A thin, diagonal scar stretching from just above his left eye to just an under his right eye had long since healed and remained a reminder of the justice he had brought to Cassus Fett.

“Well, I must admit. This is quite a surprise.” Malak stated as he walked over and looked down at that man, at Revan’s chosen Padawan and found himself holding no hatred for the man. He recalled when he had been reunited with Revan after everything with Demagol and had been met by a clingy Tarre who adamantly refused to let Alek out of his sight for days, of a boy who laughed whenever he mispronounced words in the boy’s native tongues, and the look of betrayal from their last encounter. “The notorious Supreme Commander is none other then Tarre Vizsla. What happened to the ridiculous idea of reuniting your people, hmm?”.

“Traitor.” Tarre snarled out as he glared at Malak with absolute resent.

“I did tell you we needed you, Tarre.”.

"Don’t you _kriffing_ dare pin this on me, Malak!” Tarre snapped at him as he tried to jump to his feet, only for one guard tighten his hold on Tarre’s head while the other shoved him down roughly, earning another snarl. “I told you we needed to return to Coruscant but you refused to listen to me. This was your own doing.”.

“Careful, an injured Mandalorian is like a wounded and cornered predatory animal.” Malak advised the two guards as he looked at Tarre. “Especially this one, you are fortunate he lacks skill in the telekinetic side of the Force.” Malak cast an annoyed look at the one who found it unnecessary to hold Tarre’s head. “That is unnecessary.”.

“Sir, you just said….”.

“It’s evidently angering him. But if you insist to draw more of his ire, then continue with that action.”.

The soldier complied as Malak took in Tarre’s condition, which caused the younger man to smirk at him coldly. “My, age certainly hit you like hungry rancor. No wonder you wanted to kill Revan, pretty sure he aged better then you did, _dar’jetii.”_ Tarre remarks as he leaned towards him slightly. “Honestly, Jarael made a wise choice picking Zayne.”.

Malak sighed. “Must you resort to immaturity, Tarre. Considering your position, I would expect a more mature response.” Malak looked down at the younger man. “Is that all you have to say, Mandalorian?”.

“When I look at you, I don’t see the strong giant who helped me learn proper Basic because he got sick of me cussing or defended me when Revan wasn’t around.” Tarre stated with a calm and slow way as if he were still practicing his Basic. “No, I see you for you are. There’s a new word that was invented, just for monsters like you.”.

“I became what was needed, you know that better than most.”.

“Not like this, I didn’t turn into this.” Tarre’s shoulders slumped as he looked away, grief and anger leaking into the Force. “You’re not Alek, he died when he and Revan vanished into the Outer Rim. You’re just a pathetic _demagolka_ that’s clinging to his physical form.”.

Malak really had no way to respond that, choosing to just signal the troops to escort the Jedi out. He was a fool to think the boy would’ve understood, he had always been a dreamer.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this ^^


End file.
